Hidden Emotions
by Misako
Summary: A little spinoffy thing of Rhysenn's IP series-she gave her consent to this....What happens when Harry/Draco yield to the feelings that were brought up by the love potion?


DISCLAIMER: A Harry Potter fanfic

**DISCLAIMER: **A Harry Potter fanfic. All characters are rightly owned by J.K. Rowling and of course, the theme of this is owned by Rhysenn. Lyrics owned by Dido Armstrong. Just DON'T sue!!! :P -It's not like you're gonna get anything out of it anywayI can't work, I don't make money. The end.

**SUMMARY: **What happens when Harry/Draco yield to the feelings that were brought up by the love spell? Draco has a little surprise for Harry.

**CATEGORY: **HP slash.

**RELATIONSHIPS:** H/D

**SPOILERS: **not reallyI don't even have a damn clue what's going to happen in the next books! Or in the rest of IPthough I'm dying to know, it's better if I don't. Knowing ruins the suspense. 

**CHARACTERS: **Harry, Hermione, Ron, the gang, Aurialis, Draco, Voldemort, the rest

**RATING: **Rfor things like m/m kissing, so if you don't like this sort of stuff, don't read it. besidesthey ARE all older by then)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I did ask Rhysenn's permission to do thisa little IP spin on things, I thought it would be quite cute to see what would happen if Harry/Draco yielded to the love potion and each other. 

Touch my skin and tell me what you're thinking,

Take my hand and show me where we're going

Lie down next to me, 

Look into my eyes and tell me,

Oh tell me what you're seeing

So sit on top of the world and tell me how you're feeling,

What you feel now is what I feel for you

Take my hand and if I'm lying to you,

I'll always be alone,

If I'm lying to you

See my eyes,

They carry your reflection,

Watch my lips and hear the words I'm telling you

Give your trust to me and look into my heart and show me,

Show me what you're doing.

-Dido Armstrong _Take My Hand_

**Hidden Emotions** by Misako IP spin-off (with consent from Rhysenn)

Harry found Draco by the lake, watching the giant squid wave its tentacles in the air.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco asked without turning around, a slight breeze ruffling his silvery-blonde hair.

"I'm just here to ask you if you've figured out a damn way to break that spell or not." Harry replied defensively.

Draco turned to look at Harry, his gray eyes staring directly into Harry's emerald ones. Harry stood, rooted to the spot momentarily. _God he's beautiful._ Harry thought, then shook his head to clear his thoughts, horrified at what he had been thinking. Draco suppressed a smirk, then sighed resignedly.

"No, Potter, I haven't."

"The Quidditch match is tomorrow." Harry reminded Draco, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Draco was silent for a moment, his eyes scanning Harry's face. _He is quite pleasing, even for a Gryffindor. Those eyes are so penetrating. And that hair. I always want to brush that hair away from his face. The lips, oh god, his lips. They're so sweet_This time it was Draco who tried to clear his thoughts. _What am I thinking? About Potter of all people._

"I know," Draco said, casting his eyes at the periwinkle blue sky. "I'm being reminding every half-hour or so now. You're right on time Potter." Draco inwardly winced at his harsh words, but couldn't keep himself from sounding so abrupt.

******

Harry watched Draco for a moment. Draco looked so frustrated, so angry that Harry just wanted to make Draco happy. Before his brain could even compose any sort of thought to turn him off from the one option that had surfaced in his mind, he stepped closer to Draco and kissed him.

******

Draco sank blissfully in the sensation of Harry's lips over his own, and it was over all too soon. Harry pulled back, and Draco tried to rearrange his thoughts, but ended up standing there, completely speechless.

"Dammit Malfoy." Harry swore under his breath. Draco's silvery-blond hair shimmered in the light of the rising moon and the moonlight cast shadows over Draco's sculpted features.

"Potter, I-" Draco began, but was cut short as he saw the look in Harry's eyes.

"Malfoy, that was only to help you." Harry said, turning away from Draco and staring back up at the looming black mass that was Hogwarts.

"Like hell it was, Potter. I can see it in your eyes," Draco retorted, stung by Harry's reaction. "You enjoyed it. As I did." Draco added under his breath.

"Like you could tell anyway, Malfoy," Harry snapped, turning to face Draco again. "What's that saying? Love is Blind'? Let's not forget that you are under the influence."

"Under the influence?" Draco let out a short, harsh laugh. "I don't think so. My mind and heart are clearer than they ever have been."

"Don't tell me" Harry gaped at Draco for a minute. "You mean you were **lying** to me? You managed to get the spell off?"

"Yes, and yes," Draco affirmed. "And after I did, I realized that the spell was merely an amplification of our own feelings."

"OUR feelings?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"Yes, our." Draco nodded.

Harry raked a shaking hand through his unruly black hair, then attempted to regain his composure. He sighed heavily. "Alright Malfoy, I do have to say, you've always been somewhat appealing in a sick sort of way."

Draco made a face. "Sick sort of way?" he repeated, slightly miffed.

"Yes. And I can't believe you lied to me, you bastard!" Harry spat out.

"Oh get off it Potter, you know me. One great liar here." Draco said, smirking.

"Shut up, Malfoy. You're on thin ice."

"You shut up." Draco retorted, his cheeks taking on the two pink blotches that he got when he got angry.

"Make me." Harry answered, managing to look infuriated and, at least to Draco, sexy all at once.

"Fine." Draco replied, grabbed Harry's arms, and sealed his mouth over Harry's.

Harry struggled against Draco's grip for a minute, but relaxed as the wave of pleasure washed over him once again. He felt Draco's tongue tracing his lips, and he yielded to the gentle touch, opening his lips and fell, full, into the kiss. He drew his hands up and wrapped them around Draco's waist. Draco's hands left his arms and began playing with the hair at the nape of Harry's neck. Slowly, the two parted for air, leaving both wanting more.

"You know Malfoy, I was lying back there. I did always like you. In a pleasant sort of way. That's why I always hated you." Harry said, gazing into Draco's eyes.

"You hated me because you liked me?" Draco asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"I hated you because you hated mudbloods and muggle lovers, and I managed to convince myself that you couldn't change and that you were some half-assed idiot. So after a while, I began to just hate you. I guess I just managed to bury my feelings deep beneath my hatred." Harry said, looking thoughtful.

"Well, what's the verdict now?" Draco asked, his eyes scanning Harry's face.

"I would have to say that I was wrong," Harry conceded, smiling a bit at Draco. "And I don't usually admit I'm wrong, so savor this."

"I will." Draco affirmed, kissing Harry again. "So, what's after this?" he asked, after breaking away.

"I don't know. Maybe a date?" Harry asked, snickering.

"That can be arranged" Draco said, drawing Harry in for another kiss.

******

Fin.

A.N. and thank you's:

Purely of my demented imaginationr/r pleaseGeez, I'm killing myself here, hoping it's up to Rhysenn's standards

Rhysenn-here it is! I hope you enjoyed itI certainly enjoyed writing itI dunno, but I always liked the thought of Harry kissing Dracoof his own accord. I wanted to fiddle with it time and time again, but I kinda liked the plot the way I had already thought it up. I swear, inspiration strikes me in strange placesI got the idea for this in my English class. It must have been the discussion of writingor perhaps my own inspiration, my DHD, the guy I like, who just looks like a dark-haired version of starling's Draco. I still think a collab. fic would be fun to doe me if you have any objections to this one 

Thanks to Rhysenn, Plumeria, my muse (whoever you are) and all H/D shippers, and IP fans out there. Thanks for reading this ficthough I don't know if it's really THAT good, I'm sure I can write better, and be sure to check out my own fanfics at [][1]www.fanfiction.net! (I recently posted one of my own HP fics: Exsequor Exequor, which means, "follow to the end" if anyone's curious. (Shameless plug) I hoped you enjoyed this) 

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/



End file.
